Major Mommy
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: A series of minis that explore the different ways SG1 could discover that Sam Carter is the mother of one Buffy Summers.
1. Regifted

**Major Mommy**

Spoilers- BTVS- The Gift  
SG1- Meridian and end of season 5 stuff  
Disclaimer- No characters contained within these writings belong to me.  
Note- Part of my '5 ways SG1 discover Buffy Summers is the daughter of Sam Carter' deal. I admit I fudged a few but I think they're valid. ;)  
xxx

The computers were registering strange energy readings from the gate room.

Walter Harriman frowned. "Major Carter, I'm getting some unusual readings here."

Sam sighed as she took over Walter's computer. Why did this happen every time she tried to run a diagnostic on the SGC's computers? Just once she would like to have a non-eventful week.

Sam frowned as she looked over the readings. "I don't understand where all this extra energy is coming from. The gate hasn't been active for the last 24 hours so we could run the diagnostic and update the software."

"Major, I think I know what causing it." Walter pointed out to the gate room, his mouth ajar.

Sam followed his gaze and froze. Bolts of tiny blue lightning crackled in mid-air, expanding until the blue lightning formed a circle.

"Oh my god."

"Get the General down here," Sam snapped at one of the gawking techs.

There was a large bolt of lightning. Suddenly a petite form fell from the circle, bouncing down the hard metal steps to the concrete floor. A thatch of blonde hair covered the girl's face.

"Get a med team to the Gate room," Sam ordered as she ran down the stairs. She ran through the security doors and pushed her way into the crowd that that formed around the girl.

"Back up," Sam ordered. "Give her room."

Sam fell silent as she watched Siler examine the girl.

"I'm barely getting a pulse, Major." Carefully, Siler rolled the girl onto her back; despite her fall she didn't appear to have any injures apart from a few cuts and bruises.

Sam let a gasp as the hair fell away from the girl's face. "Buffy!"

Siler looked over at the suddenly pale Major. "You know her, Major?"

Sam nodded numbly. "Yeah, she's, ah, family."

xxxxx

Sam hugged herself tightly as she watched Buffy sleep in one the infirmary beds. It had been very long night. Buffy had flat lined twice and twice Sam had been pushed aside so the medical staff could revive her. Watching Buffy get shocked with the defibrillators was an image that would stay with her for a very long time.

"Hey, Carter, I heard we've got a member of the family on base."

Sam slid her forehead across her drawn up knees. "Hi, sir."

Jack moved to stand beside her chair, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How is she?"

Sam rubbed her temples. "Better, I think. She flat lined twice last night and Janet wanted to run some more tests. The results should be back soon."

"What happened to her?"

"Janet said it was like she was electrocuted." Sam's bottom lip quivered. Tears rapidly fell from bright eyes.

Jack sighed. "C'mere."

He tugged her up out of the chair. Jack let out a loud grunt as she latched tightly onto him, her grip strong and desperate. He ran a hand soothingly over her back and let her cry. He knew this was the first time she had really let herself cry. Jack looked over at the girl in the bed. Who was this girl that she could invoke such a reaction from his second-in-command?

"I'm sorry, sir," Sam sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize. She obviously means a lot to you… whoever she is."

Sam pulled away from Jack, wiping her eyes and sniffing. "She is important to me. Very important. Actually, sir, she's my-"

"She actually fell from the sky?" A familiar voice cut in.

"That is what I was told, Daniel Jackson."

Sam took a step away from Jack. She ran a hand over her cheeks to remove any traces of the tears as she turned to face Daniel and Teal'c. Janet followed slowly behind, studying the file in her hand as she walked.

Sam smiled self-consciously. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Sam," Daniel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How is she?"

Sam shrugged. "Janet?"

The diminutive doctor looked up from where she was checking the machines. "She's stable, Sam. There's a marked improvement from last night."

"So, she's going to be okay?" Sam asked shakily.

"Barring no further complications," Janet said carefully.

"Oh thank god," Sam sunk into the chair.

Teal'c looked from his teammate to the girl in the bed. "What is your relation to this person, Major Carter?"

"You should tell them, Sam," Janet encouraged.

"You know?" Jack asked, his brows drawn together.

"I'm her doctor," Janet said as though that answered it all.

Sam studied the stationary figure in the infirmary bed. "Her name is Buffy Summers and she's my daughter."

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sam?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"It was after my mother died. I was young and he… he was older."

"You got pregnant."

"Well, obviously, Daniel," Jack snapped.

"Sir, please."

Jack shuffled his feet. "Sorry, Carter."

Teal'c frowned. "Why is it we have not heard of her before now?"

"My mother had a cousin, Joyce Summers. She and her husband couldn't have children. Joyce adopted Buffy as soon as she was born. I visited them every chance I could." Sam reached over and grasped Buffy's hand in hers.

"Does she know?"

"That I'm her biological mother? Yes, we've always been very open about that."

There was a hurt look in Daniel's eyes. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We all have secrets, Daniel. And I never meant not to tell you, but Buffy's special. More so then you can imagine. She asked me not to say anything."

Buffy shifted in the bed. Immediately, Sam jumped up and hovered over her daughter. Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes.

"Dawn!"

Sam smoothed back Buffy's hair. "Dawn's fine, Buffy. You saved her."

Buffy blinked, her eyes finally focusing on Sam. "Sam? Mom?"

Sam smiled wobbly. "Yeah, baby. I'm here."

xxx

end mini one


	2. A Slayer Is Born

**Major Mommy**

Spoilers- BTVS- none really  
SG1- general stuff, pre 'Heroes.'  
Disclaimer- No characters contained within these writings belong to me.  
xxx

Mini 2

Jack looked down at the sweet, scrunched up face of his new born daughter. He smiled proudly at his exhausted, but triumphant wife.

"No," he said firmly.

"No?" Sam repeated incredulously.

Jack brushed his daughter's wispy dark blonde hair. "I will not let you name our daughter that, Sam."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Jack," she said in a stern warning that the last thirty-eight hours had not been kind to her.

Jack took one look at her face and sighed. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"No."

"Can we swap the first and middle name?"

Sam tilted her head. "Maybe."

"She's gonna get teased," Jack warned.

"No, she won't," Sam disagreed with a smile. "She's going to be tough, like her daddy."

"And don't forget smart like her mom."

"Oh, Jack, she's beautiful."

The baby yawned widely and lazily blinked, revealing bright green eyes.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Daniel asked from the doorway of the hospital room. Teal'c, Cassie and Janet hovered behind him.

Sam looked inquiringly up at Jack. He nodded reluctantly. Sam held the baby up so she could be seen.

"Guys, meet Buffy Anne Summer O'Neill."

xxx

end mini two


	3. Adjustments

**Major Mommy**

Spoilers- BTVS- pre-series  
SG1- general  
Disclaimer- No characters contained within these writings belong to me.  
xxx

Mini 3

The phone rang just as Sam was about to leave the house. Keys hanging from the door, Sam rushed back in and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Major Samantha Carter?"

Sam frowned at the official voice on the other end of the line. "Yes, can I help you?"

The person paused. "I'm- Major Carter, do you know a Mrs. Joyce Summers?"

"Yes, she's my cousin."

There was a larger sigh. "I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but Mr. and Mrs. Summers passed away last night due to fatal injuries sustained in a car accident."

"Oh god." Sam fell into the nearest chair.

"I'm afraid there's more…"

xxxxx

Sam ran through the halls of the SGC, pushing her way past astonished SFs. She was in such a hurry she hadn't bothered to change into BDUs, choosing to remain in her motorcycle leathers. She ignored the various looks thrown her way.

Sam raced up the stairs and in to the briefing room. She could see General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill through the glass window. Ignoring that little voice that told her the General and the Colonel could be in a meeting; Sam barged through the door and into the office. She saluted belatedly.

"Sir- Sirs, there's an emergency. I need to request leave effective immediately."

Both men frowned.

"You okay, Carter?"

"Is there anything we can do, Major?"

Sam shook her head. "Joyce and Hank died last night. I need to go out to L.A. The lawyer said something about the will."

General Hammond leaned back in his chair, a deep frown on his face. "Of course, Major, take all the time you need."

"Thank you, sir."

"Carter?"

Sam turned back to her CO. "Sir?"

Jack hesitated. "If you need anything…"

Sam nodded once. "I'll call."

xxxxx

Jack knocked insistently on Sam's front door.

Daniel adjusted his glasses. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea, Jack."

Jack shook his head sharply. "No, Daniel. She does not get to disappear for three weeks and then just call General Hammond and quit field work. Not without a damn good explanation."

"I am certain Major Carter has her reasons, O'Neill," Teal'c said calmly.

"She damn well better," Jack muttered, raising a hand to knock again.

Before Jack could make contact with the door it was yanked open by a petite blonde adolescent. The three men gaped at the unfamiliar girl.

"Can I help you?"

"We wish to enquire after Major Carter," Teal'c said, seeing his teammates were still in shock.

The blonde stared at them impassively. "Enquire away."

"Where is Major Carter?"

"In her room," came the succinct reply.

"May we speak with her please?" Daniel asked, quickly cutting off any comment Jack could make to the teen.

The girl shrugged. "Sam! There's three strange guys here to see you!"

Jack frowned. "Strange? Strange!"

The girl raised her eyebrows. She looked the men over. Silently, she walked away.

"Who the hell was she?" Jack demanded to know.

Daniel adjusted his glasses and shrugged.

"Sir?" Sam poked her tousled head around the door and looked at her teammates curiously.

"We need to talk, Carter." Jack pushed his way into the house.

Sam stepped aside. "Come in then."

Daniel threw her an apologetic look as he walked in. Sam followed Teal'c into her living room. Jack was stalking around the room, glancing over at the girl who glared defiantly up at him from the corner of the couch.

"Guys, Colonel, this is Buffy. Buffy, these are my friends, the ones I was telling you about. This is Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Murray."

"Buffy?" Jack raised his brows.

Buffy crossed her arms. "Got a problem with it?"

Daniel smirked as Buffy and Jack glared at each other.

Sam wrung her hands. "Buffy, why don't you finish unpacking and I'll order us a pizza."

Buffy eyed the men carefully. "Are they staying?"

"Yes."

She gritted her teeth. "Fine. Yeah, okay then." Buffy got to her feet and slowly moved towards her room, stopping occasionally to throw suspicious glances at Jack over her shoulder.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jack exclaimed as soon as the young girl had left the room.

"Unpacking, Sam? Is Buffy staying with for a while?" Daniel asked.

"You could say that." Sam sunk into the couch and rubbed her hands over her face.

Daniel couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eye and how exhausted she looked.

"My dad has- had-" Carter amended tiredly, " a sister. Her name was Joyce. We haven't seen her in years; she married a man named Hank Summers. They've been living in California for the last fifteen years."

"What's-"

"Jack."

Sam rubbed her knees. "I got a phone call, just over three weeks ago. It was the hospital, Joyce and Hank had been in a car accident. Hank died before the ambulance got there. Joyce slipped into a coma and Buffy only suffered a few scratches."

"That poor girl." Daniel sat next to Sam and gave her an awkward sideways hug.

"Thanks, Daniel." Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Hank's family never approved of the marriage and Joyce was never pleased with the way Mark cut Dad off after Mom died."

"Carter, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"She's only thirteen years old. I couldn't leave her, sir. I know what it's like to lose a mother at that age. Buffy needs me right now. And… this is something I've been thinking about for a while."

"Are you going to adopt her?"

Sam gave them a small smile. "I already have. General Hammond pulled some strings and got it pushed through quickly."

"He knew! That crafty old- general-"

Daniel smiled. "So you're a mom, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

xxx

end mini three


	4. Those Darn Asgard

**Major Mommy**

Spoilers- BTVS- early series I'd say  
SG1- S7, especially 'Fragile Balance'  
Disclaimer- No characters contained within these writings belong to me.  
xxx

Mini 4

Buffy swung her legs and scowled. She hated hospitals, especially if they were over twenty levels underground in a super top secret military facility. The group of five people studying her didn't help that feeling of uneasiness either.

Colonel O'Neill, the crusty colonel, was glaring at her as if he expected her to grow fangs and bite him. The other four were studying her like she was puzzle or experiment or untranslated piece of text.

This was seriously giving her the wiggins. One moment she was asleep in her bed, the nest thing she knew she was staring down the barrel of a gun and surrounded by armed soldiers. Being interrogated about who she was and how she got here wasn't fun either. Then came the infirmary and the oh-so-not-fun tests.

One of the many nurses that hustled around the infirmary hurried over, a file clutched in her hands. "The test results, Doctor."

Janet nodded her thanks and leaned against a spare bed to examine the file.

Buffy glared as Colonel O'Neill fidgeted.

"Well, Doc?"

Janet's head whipped up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. "I don't believe it. This can't be right."

Buffy squirmed. What had the doctor found? None of the various doctors she'd been forced to see had ever noticed anything unusual in her tests. They were normal, right?

Janet reached out and grabbed a passing nurse. "Tell General Hammond I need to see him immediately."

The nurse opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut upon seeing the look on the good doctor's face.

Jack growled. "What is it?"

xxxxx

General Hammond started issuing orders the moment he stepped through the infirmary doors. "Doctor, do you have the results?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, sir. And they all came back normal, except for one thing."

"What's that, Doctor?"

"Been asking her that for the last half an hour," Jack grumbled.

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but all the irritation couldn't cover her curiosity. "I hate to agree with old 'n' crusty here, but it's not nice to leave a girl in the dark over her own results."

General Hammond stared at her calmly. "That attitude will get you no where, young lady."

"Sir, what I found, I think it explains the attitude." Janet placed two transparencies showing DNA strands on the illuminated screen they used for viewing x-rays. She pointed to the first.

"Sir, this is Major Carter's DNA. Look at these bands here and here."

Janet tapped on the second sheet. "See how the bands are the same on this one?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "So, what? We're related?"

Janet hesitated.

"Doctor Fraiser?"

"Janet?"

"C'mon, Doc."

Janet shook her head. "It's more than that."

She placed another transparency up. "There are also matches with this one."

Daniel leaned in closer to study the DNA strands. Buffy kicked her heels back against the infirmary bed. This was boring and confusing and even eye candy Jackson couldn't improve it.

Clearly General Hammond was just as confused. "Doctor, please, I have a briefing in fifteen minutes."

Janet drew in a deep breath. "Sir, according to the results Buffy Summers is the daughter of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"What?" Buffy slid off the bed. "That can't be right."

Jack dropped the thermometer he was playing with. "Damn straight it can't be right!"

"I- he-we-didn't-" Sam spluttered wide eyed.

"There is a resemblance," Teal'c noted.

"Hmm," Daniel agreed.

"Major? Colonel?"

Colonel O'Neill's features tightened with anger. "Sir, I met Carter seven years ago. You were there! Miss Summers is obviously older than that."

"Look," Buffy cut in. "I may not have seen my father in a while but he's not grey 'n' grumpy here."

"I'm sorry, but he is," Janet interrupted.

"My father is Hank Summers," Buffy insisted.

"No, Hank Summers is the father of Buffy Summers."

"I am Buffy Summers!"

Sam frowned. "Janet?"

"The test results, they were too neat. The girl is in perfect health. She has no scars, no signs of childhood diseases, no wear and tear that you would expect of someone her age."

"The Asgard."

Janet nodded. "That's what I think."

Jack scowled. "Loki!"

Buffy growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

xxxxx

A bright light filled General Hammond's office. Jack. Sam and Buffy materialized in front of the desk.

"That little son of a-"

"Sir!"

General Hammond leaned back in his chair. "I take it that means the Asgard are responsible for this."

"Yep." Buffy flopped into a chair.

"It was Loki's," Sam paused, "apprentice, for lack of a better word. The ironic thing is he succeeded where Loki failed. Janet was right, Buffy is perfectly healthy. The Asgard High Council is very excited about the implications of successfully mixing DNA."

"Jack told them off," Buffy said with a small grin.

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder. "Giving you the memory of a girl in California and dropping you here when you were too much trouble was cruel."

Buffy shrugged. "Been through worse, or at least she has."

"What are you going to do now, Buffy?" General Hammond asked her kindly.

"Sam's offered to let me live at her place for a while."

"You can stay as long as you like," Sam assured her.

"I might hold you that that," Buffy warned her. "You'd get sick of me."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't think I would."

xxx

end mini


	5. Help

**Major Mommy**

Spoilers- BTVS- Post Chosen  
SG1- S7 Pre Heroes  
Disclaimer- No characters contained within these writings belong to me.  
Note- This version is slightly different to my original draft. The whole Sam and Jack conversation at the end was a lot shorter but my fingers were suddenly possessed and this was the result.  
xxx

Mini 5

Jack idly tapped his fingers, ignoring Daniel's exposition. These briefings were mind-numbing. Subtly, he slid his eyes around the room. Jack frowned. There were people in General Hammond's office. A tall man with an eye patch prowled around, looking at the framed photographs and playing the red phone. A blonde woman had seated herself in one the guest chairs. The man held the phone up with an arched eyebrow and a smirk as he spoke to the woman. Jack saw the man mouth the words 'bat phone.'

"Are you expecting guests, General?" Jack asked, abruptly interrupting Daniel.

General Hammond frowned and swiveled his chair around. "Who on earth-"

His face slowly going red, General Hammond thrust himself out of his chair and stormed into his office. SG-1 trailed him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?"

The man turned to face them, a smirk on his lips and his lone eyes twinkling. "I think I like your uncle, Buffy."

The blonde woman rose from the chair. "He makes such a good first impression," she said with a grin. "Hi, Uncle George. Hi, Sam."

General Hammond's scowl transformed into a broad smile and he hugged Buffy to him tightly. "Buffy, what are you doing here?" The smile faltered. "How did you get into the base?"

"How did you get past the security checks?" Jack added.

"Willow dropped us off. We haven't been anywhere else on the base. I promise."

Jack looked over his shoulder. The blast doors were open, leaving all those in the briefing room and the office with a view of the Stargate. "I think you've seen enough already."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You mean the Stargate? Already knew about it. Did another favour for the government a few months back. And Willow hacked into your system."

"She what?" Sam exclaimed.

"She said it was harder than the Pentagon," Xander offered.

Sam scowled. "That doesn't reassure me."

"Wait!" Jack waved a hand. "You never explained how or why you're here."

"I'm sorry but I was desperate. We don't have a lot of time and I needed to find you two quickly." Buffy wrung her hands, clearly agitated. "It's Dawn. She's…"

"She needs a transplant. We need a bone marrow donor. We've all been tested but we aren't compatible. Dawn hasn't got much time left," Xander explained grimly as Buffy wiped furiously at her eyes.

Buffy raised her head, a determined expression on her face. "We need your help."

xxxxx

Buffy looked around the quarters she had been ordered to. The petite doctor had taken one look at the girl and ordered her to get some rest. Buffy had then pointed out that she wasn't in the military but somehow she found herself agreeing to have a nap in the on base quarters while the tests were being run.

Buffy started at a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

Sam opened the door. "It's just me. I thought you might want to talk."

She sat down on the bed next to Buffy.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "We've both been a little busy lately. The hospital doesn't allow international phone calls."

"How is Dawn, really?"

Buffy half shrugged. "She's hanging in there. She's a fighter."

"Just like her sister," Sam said softly.

All of a sudden tears welled in Buffy's eyes. "Why does it have to be so hard? Dawn's never been sick. She's the key; she's mystical energy in human form. She shouldn't get sick. And I can't help her. I can't help."

Sam pulled Buffy into her arms as she began to sob. "You are helping, Buffy. And you're there for her. That's the main thing. She's so lucky to have a sister like you, sweetheart."

Buffy tightened her grip. "Oh, Mom, what am I going to do?"

xxxxx

Jack stared at Xander across the briefing room table. "So, how'd you lose the eye?"

Xander smirked. "Let's just say it's a good idea not to piss off a preacher. They've got wicked tempers."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Preacher?"

"Are your clergymen not in control of their emotions, Xander Harris?" Teal'c asked.

Sam grinned. "Xander could try the patience of a saint."

Xander grinned back and blinked coyly. "Aw, you're just saying that."

Buffy glared at him. "Xander."

The grin fell from his face. "Right, no flirting with Sam. It creeps you out. Sorry."

"Sam, I didn't realize you were so acquainted with General Hammond's great neice," Daniel commented.

Buffy and Sam shared a smile.

"We share a special bond."

"I took a year off during high school and spent it with Joyce, Buffy's mother," Sam explained. "I spend some of my downtime with Buffy whenever I can. I met Willow and Xander after Buffy moved to Sunnydale. It's kind of hard to separate the three of them."

Xander shrugged. "We're the three amigos, the three musketeers, the-"

"The three troublemakers," General Hammond finished.

"We don't go looking for trouble," Buffy protested.

"And yet," Sam said with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Need I remind you of that little incident four years back?" General Hammond asked slyly. "The one I had to talk to the President about?"

"Speaking of secret military organizations, did I see Graham Miller in the halls?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Captain Miller was recently assigned to the base," Jack said stiffly. He was still smarting over the lecture General Hammond gave him about questioning Buffy and Xander on their appearance in the base. Just how did this Willow person get them though all the checkpoints undetected?

Xander leaned back in his chair. "Huh. He must have gotten sick of Brazil."

"Sir? I have the test results back." Janet strode into the briefing room, her body stiff.

"Please, Doctor, have a seat." General Hammond gestured towards an empty chair. He absently took Buffy's hand in his.

Janet settled into a chair and flipped open her file. "I'm sorry, General, but you aren't a match for Miss Summers. I'm afraid you cannot donate. Major Carter, however, is extremely compatible. Sam, you can donate."

Buffy turned wide, hopeful eyes to her. "Please."

"You don't even have to ask, Buffy. Of course I will."

"Whoa, Carter. Don't you think you should take, say, at least a minute to consider this?" Jack protested. "I'm sure there are other people who are compatible. I mean this is a big thing. You have to think about the consequences. What about you health? What about work?"

"Actually, sir, Major Carter can return to the base on light duties a few days after the procedure," Janet interjected. "She can return to normal duties soon after."

Jack glared at Janet.

Sam placed a restraining hand on Xander's arm and sent a warning glance at Buffy. Those two could get awfully protective of Dawn, especially in circumstances like these. "Sir, please, you don't understand. This is something I have to do."

"Why, Carter? Explain it to me."

General Hammond frowned. "Colonel O'Neill, you are out of line! Major, you don't need to explain anything to him."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I do." Sam checked with Buffy, getting a small nod in return. She drew in a deep breath. "Buffy is my daughter."

xxxxx

"I can't believe General Hammond gave me open leave."

Xander smirked. "Buffy gave him the big, sad puppy eyes. Poor man didn't stand a chance."

"Xander!"

Sam giggled. "Buffy, Uncle George was ready to start testing the entire base if one of us wasn't compatible with Dawn."

Sam reluctantly stood up and looked around her living room "Come on, sitting around isn't going to get to England faster."

Xander settled further back into the couch. "Willow's ready to translocate us whenever you're ready."

Sam threw a cushion at him. "But I'm planning on staying in England a while, so the house needs to be packed up."

Xander groaned.

Buffy pulled him out of his seat. "The sooner we it done, the soon we get back to Dawn."

xxxxx

Sam scowled as she strode angrily back to her house. Oh, the nerve of that woman!

Every time Sam went away she asked the little girl next door to look after her cat. Of course she wouldn't have asked if the girl's mother hadn't offered when she found out Sam was in the military. Now the woman was accusing her of taking advantage and had virtually slammed the door in Sam's face.

The cat meowed pitifully in his carrier.

"I know," Sam murmured soothingly. "Maybe Janet will reconsider looking after you, just this once. She can't still be mad about her couch."

"I'll look after him."

Sam twirled around quickly. Her cat screeched in protest against the rough treatment. Jack stood in her driveway, leaning against his truck; the truck Sam had walked past without a second thought.

"Excuse me?"

Jack pushed off the truck, his body tense. "Your cat. I can take care of him while you're away. If you like."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "You hate cats."

"I know, but-" Jack sighed. "When you told us about Buffy I reacted badly."

Sam snorted. That was an understatement. The man practically had a temper tantrum.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to apologize here."

"Don't let me stop you."

"I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have said the things I did. I didn't mean them."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So I'm not a liar and my daughter isn't trying to destroy the SGC?"

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. "I was hurt. You knew all about us, but you hid this from us. You never told us that you had a child."

Sam carefully put the cat carrier on the ground. "I was hurt too, Jack. My best friends, my CO- the man I lov-" Sam cut herself off. "The man I look up to and respect verbally attacked me in front of my daughter. The daughter I didn't tell you about because you were still hurting over Charlie; hell, I was still hurting. You got to raise your son, you got to see him grow up, walk, talk. You got to put him to bed and soothe him after his nightmares. I never got to do any of that!"

Jack flinched.

A tear slid down Sam's face. "I had to watch my daughter call another woman 'Mom'. But, now Buffy needs me. This is something I can do for her… and I love Dawn. I may not have given birth to the girl-" Sam neglected to mention that technically Dawn hadn't been born at all, "but I love her. I can save her, Jack. She's dying and I can save her! You can't expect me not to do everything I can to help her."

Jack stepped forward and enfolded her in his arms. "You wouldn't be Sam Carter if you didn't. I over reacted today, Sam, and I'm truly sorry."

Sam sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I know."

"Now let me look after your damn cat."

Sam giggled wetly. "Yes, sir."

xxx

end

Note- This is the final mini. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed these minis. Several people have asked me to continue on with some of the plot lines. I have to say it is highly doubtful that I'll be able to do that, go have a look at all my uncompleted multi-chapter stories (which I absolutely am working on and will finish… one day).

So, if anyone would like to pick up one of these plots and run with it, can you please get in contact with me and let me know? I don't mind you doing it, I'd just like the acknowledgement and to able to read what you've come up.


End file.
